At the Lake
by IkutosGirl
Summary: Tadase had it all planned; a romantic vacation with Amu to win her heart was indeed perfect.  But what happens when Ikuto comes into the equation? *AMUTO*  I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

IkutosGirl: Well what do you know, I'm finally uploading this after a year of being stuck in my hard drive.

Ikuto: About time I got some attention!

IkutosGirl: Look, I'm sorry about A Not So Tragic Love Story, okay!

Amu: Sorry isn't good enough!

IkutosGirl: So it's 2 on 1, huh? Bring it on!

Tadase: 3 on 1...

IkutosGirl: ...I surrender!

~At the Lake~

Tadase had been planning this trip for _weeks_! Amu and he would go to a beautiful lake for a vacation, that is, as long as she wanted to go. Thankfully, Amu had showed no hesitation when she agreed to go with him.

Once they had arrived at the hotel they didn't waste a minute while getting ready. The put away their clothes, got in their swimsuits, and raced down to the lake; all in record time. Tadase and Amu skidded to a halt and stared at the lake with amazement.

The lake was long and narrow with many small, babbling brooks spreading out from it. Noticing for the first time how fast the day had gone by, Tadase stared at the serene water. The lake perfectly reflected the shine and image of the stars in the sky.

Amu broke out of the daze first and she looked at Tadase shyly. He noticed.

"So I was thinking maybe I could get a canoe, Amu..." Tadase trailed of, glancing at Amu.

A smile lit up Amu's face. "I would love that!"

Tadase quickly ran to one of the nearby rental cabins and ordered the best canoe they had. With the help of an employee, Tadase brought the canoe back to Amu. Together they pushed the boat into the water, wading along with it.

They were having a nice, romantic time when- **bam!**

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" Tadase yelled angrily as Ikuto landed in the boat with ease. "Go away, you thieving cat of misfortune!"

Ikuto smirked, his face keeping a calm composure. "Don't freak out kiddy king, I'll be leaving soon." Ikuto's smirk grew wider. "But I won't be leaving alone."

Tadase and Amu tried their best to understand what Ikuto meant. Amu, unfortunately, was having a rough time, for she was still petrified with shock from Ikuto's arrival.

Every time Amu tried to sort out her head her mind was bombarded with more and more questions.

Why was Ikuto here?

What did he want?

What was even happening?

Suddenly, in one graceful leap, Ikuto scooped up Amu into his arms and landed on the shore. Tadase sat in the canoe, frozen with surprise, but suddenly became furious. He rowed the canoe's paddles as quickly as he could, but to no avail.

By the time Tadase had reached land Ikuto was gone. Tadase climbed out of the canoe quickly and paced back and forth anxiously. What was he supposed to do know? He needed help!

Help...Tadase called Rima with his cell phone. Soon after he called Yaya and the remaining Guardians as well. They were sure to be able to help, no doubt.

They _would_ rescue Amu from Ikuto; he promised.

IkutosGirl: Just incase you guys were wondering, I'm only uploading this because it was already written, not because I suddenly found inspiration.

Tadase: Don't forget to mention that's why the chapters are so short...

IkutosGirl: Oh yeah! That too!~

Amu: Review please?


	2. Chapter 2

u~At the Lake~/u 

While Tadase was planning his search for Amu with the Guardians, Ikuto was having some...ifuni/. Ikuto had taken Amu back to the hotel and into his room. Amu, furious and dazed at the same time, wasn't very happy about that.

"Ikuto, it's not very nice to kidnap someone while they're on a idate/i!" Amu complained.

Ikuto replied, "You were on a date with the kiddy king!" But instead of laughing he then frowned. "I really wish you weren't on the date with Tadase...but with me instead."

Amu's jaw went slack with surprise at Ikuto's sudden confession. Then Amu did the obvious thing; ishe fainted/i.

Everyone had arrived at the hotel to aid Tadase and they were already discussing the matter.

"I can't believe Ikuto came and took Amu just like that! When I find him I'm gonna show him a piece of my mind!" Yaya exclaimed, pouting like a child.

"We still sense Amu's presence in the hotel." Ran, Miki, and Su piped in.

Finally, everyone decided it would be best to split up to find Amu. The pairs were: Nagihiko and Rima, Yaya and Tadase, and the group of guardian characters.

The search began quickly and not much later they had already scoured the whole bottom two floors, but found nothing.

Tadase wailed, "I'm such a failure; how am I supposed to protect Amu from danger if I can't even keep Ikuto away?"

bMeanwhile.../b

While Yoru was on the look-out for the Guardians, Ikuto was attempting to wake up Amu. Unsure of what to do, he placed her in his lap and stroke her hair, hoping she would wake up soon.

After minutes that had felt like forever had passed Amu jolted up, pulling herself out of Ikuto's arm in the process.

Ikuto sighed in relief. "Next time give me a warning when you plan on fainting. I thought I'd killed you with shock."

"Did you really mean it Ikuto...? I mean did you really wish that it was you on the date with me...?" Amu asked; her voice quiet.

Ikuto nodded, but the mood was killed when Yoru came into the room, screaming his head off.

"The kiddy king and his friends are coming!" Yoru screamed again, managing not to 'nya~'.

Amu, surprisingly, wasn't rejoiced with the news. A part of her iwanted/i to be with Ikuto now. She stood up quickly, motioning for him to stand up.

"Hurry, we have to get moving or else they'll find us!" Amu cried, somewhat desperately.

Ikuto was shocked, but then recovered quickly. He smiled and pulled Amu through the window with him.

They hit the ground and began to run, searching for somewhere to hide.


End file.
